Do you believe in reincarnation?
by thefaultsinourheroes
Summary: All is dead and gone, only Levi and Eren are alive but Eren has asked a question that made Levi think, do you believe in reincarnation? 5000 years later all titans are gone and Levi sees a familiar face in town. Riren and ModernAU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy this is my first fanfiction hope you enjoy**

**Levi might seem a little OC in this but Eren changed him and you will how he changed Levi in the flashbacks of later chapters**

**There will be flashbacks but I won't spam them like Naruto XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin**

**Prologue: We will meet again**

Destruction was the only thing I could see for miles, dead bodies were like a carpet covering the ground. Titans stomped around looking for any human life to devour on. I had no weapons so I was opened to be eaten and I would have no means to defend myself. To make matters worse I was carrying a body, not that I hated the person I was carrying I very much loved him and I would protect him with my life but I wasn't doing a very good job at protecting him it seemed.

I caught sight of a giant rock and sight in relief; I slowly walked up to it not wanting to hurt the body in my arms. I gently lay his body down and looked sadly at him, 'Eren,' I thought, 'Oh how I failed you.'

I looked away from his body and fell to the ground exhausted to the brim, and then I looked back at Eren's limp and blooded body looking for any sign of life. I felt a little bit of hope when I saw his chest lift slightly, 'okay so Eren is still breathing.'

But then a dark thought fell over me, because Eren was seriously injured he won't survive unless a doctor treats him and all the doctors were dead and I had little medical training so I was no help. Tears pricked the edge of my eyes at the thought of dead Eren; I wiped the tears and then felt a substance on my face. To check what it was I looked at my hands and just saw blood, it was impossible to see my natural skin colour because my skin was just covered in blood.

Then I saw Eren opening his eyes slightly and I quickly grasped his hand as he struggled to sit up. I thought that he was actually going to make it, the moment Eren's back contacted the ground he let out a scream of pain and coughed up blood, a lot of blood. I looked in horror as the blood increased "shit" I thought, "I am a solider not a medic goddammit!"

All I could think of is I pulled a tissue out and put it against Eren's mouth, it made no difference as I watched the tissue stain red with his blood. I threw the tissue over my back and gently replaced my where the tissue was with my hand. I felt the colossal **(A/N no pun intended XD) **amount of blood hit the palm of my hand. Suddenly the coughing stopped and I removed my hand from Eren's mouth.

Eren closed his eyes again and I though with a hole in my heart that he was dead but then I heard a slight breathing which made my heart full again. I took the time to examine Eren's body and just saw a clutter of cuts and scrapes; I gently brushed my hand against a large cut on Eren's arm but quickly pulled away when I heard him give a small whimper as I touched his arm. Not wanting to hurt Eren further I then took to work of examining my own body.

Blood, blood was the only thing I could see on my body, and a fact I wish was never true but was, is that most of this blood wasn't mine but was the blood of others. I felt an agonizing pain in my leg so I lifted up my trousers and I saw a giant lash. Even though it would get infected if I didn't do anything about it I couldn't do anything about it at that moment so I just pulled the dirty and blooded fabric over my leg again and then saw in the corner of my eye Eren opening his eyes again.

I quickly came to Eren's aid in helping him sit up after seeing what happened with him before when Eren tried to sit up himself I wasn't taking any chances. The moment I looked into Eren's eyes I could already tell what he was going to ask, the moment he opened his mouth I shook my head confirming his suspicions. Eren's face broke into such a painful expression it broke my heart.

"So everyone is dead…" Eren whispered after he got over his state of misery.

I nodded slowly while my heart broke more I saw Eren crying, tears spilling from his eyes like waterfalls. I patted Eren's back as he sobbed; I have never been the one to comfort people so I didn't have a slight idea what to do. After a while Eren stopped crying and lifted his hands to wipe away the tears he winced at the slight movement of his arms. I then wipe off his tears but leaving a smudge of blood behind but Eren didn't seem to notice that his face was now smeared with the bright red liquid.

Eren lay back down again and muttered softly "Lye down with me."

I lay down next to him and held his hand and then heard Eren's voice again, "Levi?" he said while giving my hand a small squeeze.

"Yes," I answered back also giving his hand a squeeze.

"Do you believe in reincarnation?" he asked, turning his head away in embarrassment as if he was thinking it was a stupid question.

I thought about it, do I believe in reincarnation? I've never really thought about life after death, I was too preoccupied with staying alive so I didn't think anything about death as I was always trying to avoid it. Even though I barely thought about I always thought when you die, you just well die and don't feel anything, like an internal sleep. Eren's question made me wonder, what if you do get reincarnated and if so do you remember your past life?

"I don't know," I answered truthfully, "I have never put much thought in life after death," I frowned slightly when I saw Eren's face go into a weird expression.

"Well I do," Eren muttered and I realised that he might think I thought he was idiotic for believing of such thing.

Suddenly the weird look escaped from Eren's face and was replaced by a slight smile and him closing his eyes. "When I was younger I always used to think in my past life I was a big hero and I was really strong."

I smirked at that, it seemed like a very likely Eren kind of thought, well younger Eren thought defiantly. I looked into Eren's eyes and said "if reincarnation is real, I wish we would be reincarnated together,"

Eren smiled brightly at that, "if we do get reincarnated, do you promise you will fall I love with me all over again?"

I wanted to say the possibility of us not remember each other, or that we won't be reincarnated in the same time era or worse we don't get reincarnated at all. But I didn't want to burst Eren's little hope that we will see each other again. The old Levi would but not me right now, Eren changed me and I wasn't just going to go back to my old asshole state in Eren's last moments. I don't think he would be happy if the person who he tried so hard to change changed back to his old self on his deathbed.

"I promise.." I whispered, secretly hoping that I would keep to this promise as I do not want this to be our last moments together.

Eren smiled like the sun when I said this and then just closed his eyes and eased his body, as if me saying those words took away all his worries and pain. I then knew the end was near, Eren knew death was coming to him and was welcoming it with open arms. I felt a tug of pain on my heart at the thought of a dead Eren; a dead Eren would mean my only light in this dark world would be gone.

I then pulled Eren closer so his chest was touching mine so I could tell when his heart stopped beating. I kissed Eren's forehead and then lay me head back down also accepting death's arms around me. I could still feel Eren's heartbeat but it was slowing down quickly. I put my hand over Eren's heart as if trying to make his hear beat faster, even though I know it was impossible.

I could feel my breathing going slower, I tried to pace it but I could still feel it going at deathly slow pace. I took my hand off Eren's chest knowing now that all my hopes of keeping him alive have vanished in this cruel world, I could feel tears gathering up in my eyes so I closed my eyes as if I was trying to stop them falling but my attempts were useless as I felt my cheeks getting wet from tears.

Suddenly I felt no similar heartbeat on my chest and realised that the worst has happened, Eren has died and that thought hit me hard. Forgetting that I had agreed for death to come over me, I jumped up ignoring the immense pain that movement gave me and shook Eren's body, "No, no you can't be dead," I cried, sobbing on Eren's lifeless body, "please be alive I can't live without you, I need you please come back to me."

I just sobbed on his body, begging for him to come back alive and be with me again. Through all that I guess sleep came over me but I didn't get a peaceful one that I wanted it was a one full of nightmares and dead friends. I woke up sweating still lying on Eren's body. Being reminded that Eren's life is now gone and I will never see those beautiful eyes be filled up with light again. The world seemed a lot darker with Eren there, surprisingly a titan didn't eat us and for that I am glad as I thought Eren deserved a real burial.

I got up making all my joints burn like hell but again I ignored the pain. I knelt down and picked up Eren and slowly made my way down through the hell which I once called home. I got to a part of the land which was not covered with bodies or debris. I gently lay down Eren on the floor and tried not to think about anything except digging his grave. I got on my hands and knees and clawed the ground, seeing as that was helpless I got up again and looked for something which could replace a shovel. I found I rock that had a spade type end so I picked it up and started digging.

I kept my mind of digging trying to forget about everything around me, even so I could feel myself crying again as I finished digging. I dropped to the ground and put my head in my knees and sobbed, I'm not sure how long I did cry but I could see the sun setting as I put my head up. Then I wiped my eyes and cheeks from the wetness from my tears and walked up to Eren's body and lifted it up. I gently dropped him into his grave looking at his face again and feeling the tears coming again. I tried to stay strong but failed, but at least I didn't fall down sobbing like I did before. I took one last at his peaceful face then looked away. "At least Eren is away from this cruel he never deserved to live in," I thought as I walked away from his grave.

As I walked my whole body was in pain and my mental state wasn't much better. I couldn't see any more titans which I was thankful for as even I had nothing to live for anymore I still didn't want to be killed I have been fighting for years. I looked a little to the left and saw a piece of metal clutched by a hand. I walked over to where I saw it and cringed as I saw it was Mikasa's dead body; I knelt down beside her and carefully took the blade out of her hands.

I looked at the blood tinted blade and then rested my hand on my neck, it was stupid thought but it was the only way for me to die except from starvation. I slowly brought the blade to my neck and my last thought was "I will finally be with you again, and maybe, maybe in the real world not afterlife,"

**A/N So my first chapter finished (well not really chapter as it's not that long)**

**I by no means are promoting suicide it just worked out in this moment of the story, if you are feeling suicidal please talk to someone as no one should feel that way.**

**I don't know when the next chapter will be out but I hope it will be out soon, I hope you liked it.**

**Please review and bye. **


	2. PLEASE READ I'M SORRY

So guys Microsoft has decided to stop working on my computer so I can't write my story up. I am going on holiday in 4 days so I'm going to use my uncle's laptop to write my chapter up.

I'm so sorry about the long wait and i will be sure to make the next chapter pretty long. So that's all expect the chapter to be out next week.


End file.
